


it's the way you smile, baby (when you've got me on my knees)

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight Dirty Talk, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Somehow Beca knew she would end up on her knees tonight in front of Chloe before they even left the house.





	it's the way you smile, baby (when you've got me on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Title from "Faster" by Matt Nathanson.

Beca hears the soft thud of Chloe’s head lightly hitting the door she’s leaning against. She looks up from her position on the floor and watches Chloe, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and her hand tugging just short of hard in Beca’s hair. Beca whimpers and returns to her task at hand, closing her mouth around the head of the toy as she continues to bob her head up and down. Beca grips the length of the silicone and pushes in tandem with her mouth and the end inside of Chloe hits just the right spot with each stroke.

Chloe’s eyes fly open at a particularly hard push and looks down at Beca. “You’re doing so good, baby,” she says softly. Beca almost doesn’t hear her over the sound of the music from the party. The bass reverberates against the door. She can hear Chloe’s breathing getting more erratic and the hand in her hair grips harder. “Such a good girl.” Chloe’s voice is now low and raspy and her hand moves Beca’s head, subtly guiding her.  

\--

Somehow Beca knew she would end up on her knees tonight in front of Chloe before they even left the house. She knew the second Chloe took one look at the outfit she was wearing that it would be another one of their “sexcapades” as Chloe annoyingly titled them. They liked to play these games in public whether it’d be during a Bellas’ night, a movie theater, or that one time they were on a ferris wheel. Beca honestly thought she was going to die that night.

Beca loved everything about it. The teasing. The risk of being caught. The way Chloe always took charge. Chloe was usually the bigger risk taker, proving it more tonight. When she saw Beca all ready to leave for the party in that red plaid skirt she loved so much, Chloe quickly went back to her room and came out in an entirely different outfit.

Beca raised an eyebrow taking in Chloe’s change of clothes: looser fitting jeans and an oversized long shirt that hung off her shoulder.

“What’s with the wardrobe change?” Beca  asked as they joined the rest of the Bellas on the way out.

Chloe took her hand and winked. “You’ll see.” 

Beca’s entire body flushed. She could only guess what Chloe meant but knowing her girlfriend, Beca knew the night would be interesting. 

The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived. Some fraternity or sorority Beca couldn’t remember the name of (“Chai Apple Pie?”) celebrating the end of finals or one of their brothers finally growing a beard. Something irrelevant to Beca but the Bellas were bored so they all went. There was crappy beer, even crappier music, but she was with her girls and Chloe so Beca didn’t mind. Plus, she knew if she behaved (Chloe’s words), she’d be rewarded.

It didn’t take long for Beca to loosen up after she drank the jiggle juice Chloe had placed in her hand. It was fruity but she knew the alcohol content level was more than half. She didn’t mind because Chloe was now pressed up behind her swaying their hips to the loud bass of whatever top 40 song was coming from the speakers.

“You look so sexy,” Chloe breathed in her ear. “I love this skirt.” Her hands held onto Beca’s waist as she pulled her into her hips. That’s when Beca felt it.

“Chloe…” Beca’s mouth went dry and she swallowed trying to find her voice. “Is that?”

Chloe smiled against her ear and pulled her harder against the front of her jeans. “Yes, your favorite too.”

Beca let out a moan that was drowned out by the music and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged to nearest room with a lock (the only bathroom on the first floor) and was on her knees undoing Chloe’s jeans.

\--

Beca can tell Chloe was close by the way she kept thrusting the dildo into her mouth so she grips it tighter and pushes it the way Chloe likes it.

“Bec,” she gasps and thrusts a little rougher into Beca’s mouth. “That feels so good.”

Beca  moans again and is made painfully aware how uncomfortably damp her underwear has gotten. She hasn’t had any relief since they had barricaded themselves in the bathroom so her unoccupied hand slides under her skirt. Beca is about to push her underwear aside when a sharp tug of her hair causes her look  up at Chloe’s warning eyes.

“Did I say you can touch yourself?” Chloe stills her hips and Beca releases the dildo with a wet pop.

“Baby please,” Beca begs. “I’m so wet.” She subtly tries to rub her thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure but Chloe shoots her with a pointed look and she immediately stops.

Smiling, Chloe runs her fingers soothingly through Beca’s hair. “You know I’ll take care of you but you have to be good, baby.”

“I’m always good,” Beca replies petulantly. Then with a smirk she takes the toy and pushes just so causing Chloe to suck in a shallow breath. “You know how _good._ ”

Chloe grabs a hold of the dildo and guides the head back into Beca’s mouth. “Then finish sucking me off.”

Beca wastes no time and takes it back, sucking and stroking it hard into Chloe until she comes with a quiet moan. It was surprising to find how quiet Chloe was when they had sex while the sounds Beca made echoed throughout the entire Bella house. More than once Chloe had to stifle Beca’s loud moans with her hand.

Both are breathing heavy and Beca keeps her hand in a tight grip on her thigh over her skirt, waiting. After a few moments, Chloe catches her breath and helps Beca off her knees and pulls her into a wet and messy kiss.  She licks into Beca’s mouth and takes her bottom lip between her teeth, biting hard while  walking them both back towards the sink. When Beca feels her back hit the edge, she is quickly turned and finds herself looking in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes meet Chloe’s in the reflection and she gulps at the look Chloe is giving her. The look that Beca is very familiar with. The look that tells her she’s about to be taken care of and thoroughly fucked.

Never breaking their gaze, Beca feels Chloe’s hands run up her thighs and bunches her skirt to her waist. Chloe’s fingers hook into the band of Beca’s underwear and pulls down the now ruined pair to her ankles. Beca doesn’t even bother holding back how loud she gets when she finally feels Chloe slide her fingers very slowly and very softly through her wet folds. She grips the edges of the sink until her knuckles turns white. Chloe circles her swollen clit with the lightest of pressure that Beca almost screams in frustration.

“Chloe…” she chokes out and turns her head towards Chloe.  “Harder, _please_.” She pushes her hips back trying for more contact but Chloe holds her still.

“I can’t believe how wet you are from just being on your knees for me,” Chloe taunts.

Beca opens her mouth in response but the retort dies on her tongue when she finally feels the tip of the dildo run up and down her wet center. She always considered Chloe to be the dramatic one in their relationship but Beca feels like she might actually die if Chloe doesn’t fuck her soon.

“Are you ready, baby?”  Chloe positions the head at her entrance and Beca feels herself clenching in anticipation.

Beca never gets a chance to answer because a loud knock and a very angry drunk voice comes through the door.

“Who the fuck is in there? Some of us would rather piss in a toilet and not on the side of the house!”

This time, Beca does let out a scream of frustration. Chloe has pulled away from her and is already cleaning up the toy with a paper towel to tuck back in her jeans.

“Coming!” Chloe says in the most nonchalant voice and Beca kind of wants to kill her for her unintentional irony. Because no, Beca was definitely not coming at the moment.  She doesn’t even bother to move as Chloe rearranges her clothes and make sure she looks presentable before seeing Beca’s angry but not really angry glare. It didn’t hold much weight when her underwear was still hanging around her ankles.

Chloe laughs.  “Stop pouting.” She grabs Beca’s chin and shakes it playfully before placating her with a kiss. “You know I’ll take care of you.”

Beca huffs and bends down to redress herself but Chloe stops her.  With a mischievous glint in her eye, Chloe kneels down and taps on Beca’s foot.

“Up.”

“Jesus,” Beca mutters before lifting her feet one at a time so Chloe can pull her underwear through her shoes. She holds onto Chloe’s shoulders to keep her balance.

Chloe twirls her underwear around her finger in some form of a victory flag before stuffing it in her back pocket.

“You’re the actual worst,” Beca deadpans but it holds no bite. She knows she has nothing to stand on since she was currently going commando and is still very wet and unsatisfied. Now her girlfriend was pulling her out of the bathroom and back into the party (the angry frat bro shoved pass them and slammed the door) pretending like she didn’t leave her high and not so very dry.

Beca wonders just how long Chloe will make her wait before taking her back the house and making good on her promise of taking care of her. It was quite uncomfortable to be walking through a house full of drunk college boys in a skirt with no underwear. She clings close to Chloe the remainder of the time and resists the urge to beg her to take her back home. Chloe loves when she begs though. It makes the whole experience a million times sexier.

“Chloe.” Her voice comes out like a whine when Beca finally gives in after twenty minutes of Chloe mingling with almost everyone at the party. The stickiness between her thighs has become almost unbearable at this point.

Chloe ends her conversation with Chad Mcdouchebro and turns to Beca. The look of pure innocence on her face as Beca tries to keep her face passive. “Would you like to go home, Beca?”

It’s teasing and Beca almost pouts. “Please?” She leans in and whispers in Chloe’s ear. “I need to be fucked like a good girl.”

Smiling, Chloe takes a hold of Beca’s hand and brings it her to lips to kiss her knuckles. Beca’s breath hitches at the soft gesture. Even in their lust filled state, Chloe always maintains her forever sweet demeanor. She lets Chloe lead her by the hand to exit the party (finally) and Beca tries to catch the attention of one the other Bellas to let them know they were leaving.

Beca sees Stacie first (out drinking two random guys who look like they were about to pass out) and signals to her that she and Chloe were done for tonight.

“Happy humping!” Stacie yells out and then lifts her solo cup in cheers as she watches them leave through the door.

Beca doesn’t even have time to roll her eyes because by the time they hit the sidewalk outside, Chloe pretty much was dragging them all the way back to the house. The outside air was a welcome relief to Beca’s overheated body and she was very mindful of the slight breeze blowing under her skirt.

When they finally reach the house and burst open the door, Chloe pulls Beca to her for another kiss. She nips at her lip and then down to her jaw before sucking on her neck. Chloe pulls at the skin beneath her teeth making sure to leave a mark before soothing it with her tongue.

“Chloe, please,” Beca begs again. They’re still in the hallway of the house and haven’t made any move to go to either of their bedrooms and her patience was nonexistent.

Chloe pulls away from her neck. “Up,” she commands. Beca furrows her brow in confusion until she feels Chloe’s hands squeeze her ass slightly pushing upwards.  “Up,” Chloe says again and Beca finally gets it.

Beca jumps and she feels Chloe’s arms lift her from under her butt. She wraps her legs around Chloe’s waist and whimpers when her bare center grazes Chloe’s stomach. Beca then wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck and gazes down at her with full blown eyes. This show of strength turning Beca on even more feeling Chloe’s strong arms flex around her body.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Beca says and bends her head down to kiss her girlfriend.

Chloe smiles against the kiss and finally makes her way to her bedroom never detaching their lips. She lays Beca onto her bed before removing all of Beca’s clothes. Beca waits not so patiently as Chloe gets rid of her own with her jeans being the last thing to go and freeing the dildo once more.

Not even saying a word, Chloe just stares at Beca as she obediently turns around to get on her hands and knees. (Beca admitted to herself a long time ago that being on her hands and knees for Chloe is her favorite position). There’s no teasing this time and she thanks whatever deity listening at the moment when Chloe finally slides the dildo into her. Beca’s scream of pleasure echoes throughout the room and she clutches at the sheets beneath her hands.

Chloe fucks her in a rough and fast pace as she pulls Beca’s hips back to her with each thrust. “Be as loud as you want, baby. No one’s home.” The headboard of the Chloe’s bed hits the wall with every thrust and they’re for sure are never getting back their deposit with the paint and drywall being cracked.

Beca’s moans get louder when Chloe reaches between her legs to rub at her swollen clit. “Fuck!” She puts her head down on the pillow and bites at it muffling her scream. She feels herself getting close with every thrust and nearly comes and when she feels a hard tug on her hair again, bringing her up from the pillow.

“Nuh uh, I wanna hear you, Beca.” She just lets out a string of incoherent words as Chloe thrusts deeper.  “Are you getting close?” Beca can only nod as strong fingers rub her clit harder. She knows the other end of the dildo is also rubbing deliciously against Chloe.

“Chloe, I’m going to come,” she whimpers and then without warning, Chloe squeezes her clit hard and she’s coming. She falls forward, arms and hands giving out but Chloe doesn’t stop her thrusting and rubbing. Before she knows it, Beca comes a second time and Chloe’s name is ringing in the room. Chloe comes shortly after and she slowly pulls out before collapsing beside her girlfriend, breathing hard. Beca feels her entire body buzzing and tries to catch her own breath. She was still on her knees with her ass still obscenely in the air, too spent to move. Beca hears Chloe removing the dildo and the quiet gasps Chloe makes as she pulls it out completely makes her center twitch.

Beca finally finds the strength to arrange herself so she can lay down on the bed properly. Chloe is already pulling the blanket around them and hugs Beca from behind. She places kisses on the side of her neck and behind her ear and wraps her arm around Beca’s stomach. Beca immediately links their hands together before bringing them up to her lips to kiss Chloe’s.

“Love you,” she hears Chloe sleepily whisper.

Beca smiles. “Love you, too.”

“You were so good tonight, baby.”

“And you’re still a fucking tease-ow!” Beca rubs at her shoulder where Chloe had bit her. She shakes her head when she hears Chloe’s giggles. “So, where’s our next sexcapade gonna be?” Beca’s eyes droop close as the night’s activities finally takes its toll on her

Chloe kisses her shoulder soothing the bite before answering. “You want to come home with me during Easter?”

“We’ve already done it in your childhood bedroom, Chloe. Remember Christmas?”

She feels Chloe’s grin against her shoulder. “My parents usually make us go to Easter Sunday mass.”

“Okay?”

“I always thought it’d be fun to do it in a church.”

Beca’s eyes fly open. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in 6 years and honestly after being in multiple fandoms for almost 18 years, this is my first ever smut fic. Completely inspired by all you authors who love cocky top!Chloe and bratty bottom!Beca.


End file.
